1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to storage cabinets, and more particularly, to tool chests.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tool chests having a plurality of drawers for holding hand tools or other equipment have previously been provided. These chests are portable and can be placed on a support surface such as the top of a roll cabinet or a stationary work surface.
Such chests, however, do not fully utilize the space they occupy for storage purposes. These chests include a housing having a bottom wall. The housing usually has a pair of skids connected to the bottom wall for supporting the housing above a support surface. The skids are usually elongated in a direction perpendicular to the side walls of the housing. The space between the bottom wall and the support surface allows a user to grasp the bottom wall in order to pick the tool chest up and move it to another location. This clearance space under the bottom wall is not available for storage.
For structural integrity, these tool chests also usually include a bottom face plate disposed below the drawers. The face plate rises a certain height above the bottom wall and is connected to both the side walls and the bottom wall. The space behind the face plate and between the bottom-most drawer and the bottom wall (like the space under the bottom wall) is not utilized.
Additionally, many of these prior tool chests often have a pull out work surface. Many times, these work surfaces are not used and simply occupy space that otherwise could be used for storage.